


I'll Clean Your Mess

by imonlyobsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imonlyobsessed/pseuds/imonlyobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/Jo/Dean threesome.  Absolutely no hint of a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Clean Your Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to save my fics from a fritzing computer. Written way back when.

Jo was still writhing, thrusting up at the empty air, mewling sounds spilling out of her throat. Dean collapsed on the bed next to her, still riding the rush of orgasm. Sam took Dean’s place between her legs and gripped both her thighs tight, pinning them down to the bed. He watched them both and waited for their movements to still. Dean’s attention eventually focused on Sam, plainly wondering what he was waiting for.

“Look at that.” Sam’s eyes flicked down and Dean’s gaze followed without permission. Jo was fucked open and sloppy, strings of come trailing across both her thighs and over her pubic hair, dripping down her skin. His dick twitched painfully hard, seeing how much he’d marked her. Sam had her spread wide and she bucked against his grip, wanting him to touch her. When Sam didn’t move, Jo reached down herself, desperate to finish. Dean grabbed her hands, stopping her. He didn’t know what Sam had in mind, but he knew it would be good. With Sam, it normally was. Dean crawled around to Jo’s head, holding her hands captive on either side of his body. Sam smiled when Dean became a living rope, further restraining Jo. He looked into Dean’s eyes with such dark pleasure that Dean shivered and started to harden again. “Don’t worry, brother. I’ll clean your mess up for you.” Sam’s voice dragged across Dean’s spine. Eyes never leaving Dean, Sam lowered his face between Jo’s legs.

Starting with her thighs, Sam began to lick Dean off her skin in slow lapping movements. A deep moan sounded and, for a moment, Dean wasn’t sure if it had been him or Sam. He realized it had to have been Sam when the breath he hadn’t known he was holding exploded out of him. Jo squirmed harder against both of them as Sam cleaned off both her thighs and moved up to her pelvic bone without touching the once place she wanted to be touched. “Sam, please. Oh, God, please, pl-!” Sam and Dean finally broke eye contact as they both looked at Jo. Her pleas bordered on sobs and Dean could see the effect her begging was having on Sam. Sam’s hips were moving as he rubbed himself, back and forth, against the bed.

Sam’s mouth hovered over her, “Please, what?”

“Fucking touch me!”

“If you’re going to behave like that…” he lowered his mouth to her, running his tongue up her outer folds in long, sure strokes. After a moment of put exhilaration, Dean realized Sam was still doing exactly what he’d said. Moaning contentedly, Sam was cleaning Jo’s pussy of Dean’s come. Jo kept making sobbing moans as Sam kept her close to the edge but drawing back if he thought she might finish. By the time he languorously licked the last of Dean out of Jo, all three of them were almost tortured with the need for this to finish. Still holding her thighs, Sam got to his knees and positioned the tip of his cock at her opening. She tried to shove toward him, but all the hands on her kept her from any real movement. Sam held his position, cock twitching with his own desires and watched Dean expectantly. Dean knew what Sam was waiting for. He put his knees just behind Jo’s head and leaned forward, pinning her arms down by her sides. He let go of one hand long enough to angle his dick down, pushing at Jo’s lips. She opened her mouth and locked around him with a sudden hunger that threw his head back, a guttural, “Christ!” escaping his lips. Dean’s arched back gave Sam a perfect view of Jo sucking his brother.

As Dean clamped down on Jo’s hand again, Sam finally slammed into her. The reaction was nothing less than amazing. She bucked and fought against them both with everything she had, screaming around Dean’s cock. “God, she’s so wet.” Sam began to pound into her, rolling his hips with every snap. He could see Dean fighting his own body, trying to let Jo control the movement so he wouldn’t hurt her. Growling harshly, he rolled his hips forward and changed his rhythm as he leaned over, closer to Dean. He could see from the shaking in Dean’s arms that Jo was moving harder over him now. Sam knew, if she could take all of Sam, she could take all of Dean. Dean just had to let go.

Dean could barely focus as Sam leaned closer. Jo had the most amazing mouth. He couldn’t’ think past the feel of her shoving up at him. She couldn’t reach all of him because he was too far above her, but it was all he could do to keep his hips still and let her control the pace. If he tried to move down further… He was almost surprised when he realized that Sam’s face was inches from his, flushed and sweating as he continued to fuck Jo.   Dean blinked at his brother’s face, trying to focus on Sam and not just Joanna’s mouth. Between gritted teeth Sam growled out, “Fuck her.” Dean couldn’t immediately process what Sam said because Jo chose that moment to moan around him. The vibrations went right through his cock and up his spine. His control shredded a little more and his hips twitched toward her. Sam’s control was slipping too, as he watched the war in Dean’s eyes. “Fuck her!” he ground out again before he closed his teeth on Dean’s lower lip. Dean opened for him and Sam thrust his tongue into Dean like he was trying to fuck him too. Dean could taste himself on Sam’s tongue, salty and metallic. He could taste Jo, musky and thick. The last of his control shredded and he began to move his hips in earnest, thrusting into Jo’s mouth and down her throat. She relaxed her jaw and throat and held still, letting him fuck her mouth as surely as Sam was fucking her pussy.

Suddenly, Jo bucked and screamed against both of them, harder and louder. Sam felt her clenching around him and flooding with wetness. He moaned into Dean’s mouth. Dean managed to whisper back, “…close…” Almost together, they stiffened, cocks reaching that ultimate hardness before they burst; Dean shooting down Jo’s throat, Sam filling her pussy. Mouths still locked together, they ate each other’s screams and groans while they rode out the aftershocks.

Dean came down first, pulling away from Jo’s mouth and dropping back down onto the bed beside her, Sam collapsed next to him a moment later. Jo was completely fucked out and already dropping off. Tiredly, Dean pulled the clean sheet off the end of the bed over them all. He buried his face in Jo’s hair as Sam curled up to his back. Fuck cleaning up, that could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
